Primrose
by PhascinationPhase
Summary: Prim is 16 years old. Introducing new characters. I'm not to great at summaries, but you should check it out anyway. Will there be love or adventure for Prim? Or a little of both?
1. A Memory

**Disclaimer: **I did not come up with this series, it all belongs to Suzanne Collins. : )

**Author's Note: **Okay guys, I'm new and this is my first story, feel free to critize, correct, or review. Just not too harsh, remember it's my first… ever!

This is Prim's POV. She's older, 16 (almost 17) years old. 4 years after the Hunger Games, and her sister Katniss has moved out of District 12. Most characters are new, that I've created. Be careful not to judge too quickly. It's just the beginning, an introduction really, to the story called Primrose.

"**A Memory"**

_I'm sitting in a large crowd of people surrounded by my own age-group. I'm wearing a white, delicate dress which has been draped over my childish frame. Heart pounding, pulse racing, I wipe my moistened hands on the sides of my gown to remove the sticky perspiration. By the serious, half-dead expression of everyone's face, I almost instantly know that the reaping is taking place._

_With her everlasting "smile," Effie Trinket pulls out a slip of paper in front of her face to read. The smile changes into a nervous, unconvincing one. _

_She speaks clearly, "Prim Everdeen."_

_Every single head in District 12 is now facing in my direction. Robotically, I rise to stand on my feet feeling numb. Getting my feet to work, I begin to walk to my new destination that is the podium. The podium where Effie Trinket, Mayor Undersee, and the Hunger Games await for me._

"_Prim!" A loud, broken cry is all to be heard. "Prim! I volunteer! I volunteer as a tribute!"_

_It was Katniss who had just spoken. Who was gathering on the podium just now. Who had just volunteered to save my life. Who has always watched over me, and provided me with food. My provider. My care-taker. _

_My sister. _No.

_Gale's strong grip on my arms is unbreakable, and is the only thing holding me back. _

_Right then, a hysterical scream shoots through my body and escapes my lips._

"_No Katniss!"_

****************************************************************************

I wake to a jump start, the sheets flying off of my bed and onto the floor. As I wipe a trickle of sweat from my neck, a gentle "meow" comes over my head. There standing over my head is a scrawny, smirking creature covered with golden, tabby fir. Buttercup. Yes, surely he is a feline, but also my best friend.

"Hello, you," I greet him.

His answering meow is interrupted by mother's, "Prim, hurry and get ready or you'll be late for school!"

I get off of my bed grumbling, "Yeah, like it really matters…"

"Prim? Did you hear me?" my mom pokes her head through my door to check and see if I'm really awake. I smile up at her, assuring her I am. Satisfied, she shuts my door and I hear her footsteps heading towards the kitchen.

Her tone, ever since dad has died, has remained hollow and unhappy. Only now, many years later, even the thought of happiness has crossed her mind. No that I can blame my mother, her poor soul. It isn't a time to be joyful. Not as everyone is fighting for food or as the Capitol is controlling everything in Panem (especially District 12, our district). The very definition of happiness is being erased. It is even expected to be remorseful.

Though happiness is becoming easier to reach. Thankfully, the reaping and the Hunger Games doesn't have much effect on me, or more importantly, my sister, anymore. Actually, none at all. My name has already been drawn once and Katniss, along with her partner Peeta, had survived the Hunger Games four years ago. She brought home with her fame and an unbelievable amount of fortune. She now lives in the Capitol, forever a legend. Living a life without worry. She visits often, almost once every two weeks. I still miss her. My mother and I remain in District 12 though thanks to Katniss, we live in a nicer home, supplied with electricity that always runs, and my own room, never having to worry about starvation again. Still, happiness feels so distant.

Now in the bathroom, I start my shower. I jump into the steaming hot, downpour, and begin the world's fastest shower. While rinsing my hair from conditioner, I'm thinking of my reoccurring nightmare, still playing in my head, of the reaping.

_It's been almost five years, _I think. _What's to worry? Why can't I forget?_

When I'm out, I present myself with my wardrobe for the day that consists of a light yellow blouse, jeans, and tennis shoes. My rushed morning results in casual wear. Again. I blow dry my hair, and gently wrap my thick, blonde locks into a twist on the side of my neck.

I pack my school bag with my notebook, the History of Panem text book, and other insignificant things, then throw it over my right shoulder. I walk as quick as possible to the kitchen and grab a piece of toast from the toaster that my mother had prepared for me. I left the other piece for her, fed Buttercup my crust, then was out the door.

"I'm going to school, mom!"

Then I begin walking down the street on the sidewalk. The sun was barely out. It was so early. Probably around 6:30 A.M. It seemed school started earlier everyday.

Expectantly at the end of the end of the curb waiting for me was Chrysanth. He was standing there looking out at the horizon with his back turned to me. I went silently to his left side, tapped him on his right shoulder.

"Huh?" His voice cracked. Probably because he was shocked. His head bobbed to the right, then left, and finally saw me. His face brightened and blossomed into a smile.

I giggled. "Hey neighbor," I smirked, amused.

"Nice one, Prim," he said as he pushed his blonde, shaggy hair from his eyes. Chrysanth could never get mad at me.

We began walking to school then. "So, neighbor, you ready for another day of 'school?'" Chrysanth asked me, air quoting what couldn't be said aloud. We both knew what he meant was another day of _imprisonment._

"I think you know what my answer is," I laughed without humor. Here we couldn't say what we really desired. Not when the Capitol has placed hidden cameras, microphones, and all sorts of high tech mutations everywhere in the country. Just so we would understand they held that kind of power over us, while they watched us suffer in silence. Just like mine and Chrysanth's "school", we knew it was really another way to have control over us.

****************************************************************************

So what do you think so far? I'll be posting the next chapter A.S.A.P. Like, probably tomorrow that introduces a whole lot of new characters and it's just more exciting period.

Thanks for your time!


	2. A New Arrival

**Authors Note: Hey guys! First off I have to say thanks to my first 3 reviews. It really kept me going. And I probably wouldn't have followed with the next chapter if it wasn't for you guys. Really. **

**Hungergamesfan51**

**Hungry4HungerGames**

**21**

**Thanks [:**

**Anyways, here's the following chapter. It took me a little longer than I thought it would, but you must let me know what you think of the new characters. There's a lot :]**

**Let me know if you want me to keep going!**

**Drumroll please…**

****************************************************************************

"**A New Arrival"**

Walking to school with Chrysanth was constantly filled with small-talk. Both of us knew it wasn't very enthralling in any way, yet that is what usually consumes our casual walk-to-school-conversations. I had the feeling that he wanted to say something more. Still, I put on my game face and stick it out with a lot of "ah's" and "oh really?'s" and "I don't like that's."

Today we were discussing our class we had together. History of Panem AP. _Greeeat._

Remaining persistant, Chrysanth asked, "Did you study for the Capitol's Revolution test?" Such a gentleman.

"Well…, sort of. Did you?" I dodged. At least I brought the book home… He knew I didn't study much.

"Yeah. It was mildly entertaining." He stated, looking ahead.

Of _course_ he studied. He rarely didn't. Chrys made the perfect scores I could only dream about making. Then again, I probably could. I just didn't. Always taking care of my mother and Buttercup, and worrying about Katniss… I couldn't find the time. Now that Katniss has moved out, I decided to step up to take care of us all. Chrys had a father that provided for his family. Today if you broke your back to score good enough grades in high school, you could apply with a chance at a well-paying job. Just a chance. Chrysanth still strives for that chance, though no guarantees.

We walked onto another curb and around a tall skyscraper, and then I could see it. But who couldn't? There standing it's own district was District 12 High. We approached the great, glass doors to enter.

Chrys rushed ahead of me while murmuring, "Let me get that…" He opened the door to where I would have to awkwardly walk under his arm to get into the building.

Sighing internally, I passed under his arm. I could feel his eyes on my back as I walked away from him and towards the escalator going up.

_Why today? Can things ever go back to how they used to be?_

For as far back as I can remember, Chrys has always been my friend. Appreciating his gentlemanly gestures, I thought it kindness.

Until one afternoon as we were celebrating Panem's Independence Day, as we did every year on January 6. As tradition went, the ceremony ended with a firework show. Chrys and I, both being 13 years old, sit together in the snow holding hands, and all the while I'm mistaking it for friendship. Looking up at the night sky that was raining with magnificent colors, the finale began. Chrysanth then suddenly lodged his face quickly to mine. Taking me by surprise, I automatically shoved him away, releasing his hand, and without another word, I went home immediately after the show. I wasn't ready for _that._

Ever since, I've been wary not to be too misleading. Though he isn't too persistent with continuing his advances, the elephant always remains between us, warning not to get too close.

Finally I'm on the upper floor and race to my locker. I hurriedly struggle to keep a steady hand to open it.

_Twice to the right, 41_

_Once to the, 29_

_Back to the righ- "_RIIINNNG!"

"Oh no," I mumbled in defeat. Anyway, I gather my text books for my first two classes and rush to homeroom. I enter the classroom with all glass walls, except for one. I glance unwillingly to the Professor's desk and no Professor to be found.

_Yes! Victory!_

I get to a seat, take it, and wait patiently for Professor Wetstone to arrive. I avoid any eye contact with my other classmates. Being late is taken seriously, and I didn't want to be embarrassed. Late once, and you're gifted with an hour with the Dean after school. I wonder if Chrys made it-

My thought of Chrysanth's safety is interrupted by the door being opened. Professor Westone steps in the open room clearing his throat.

"Class, Professor Wetstone has an announcement to make," he has a nasty habit of speaking in 3rd person. "Sorry about _my _tardiness, but I had to report to the office. There is someone I would like to introduce to you." He pauses and goes outside in the hallway once more.

Reentering the room, he accompanies a girl who looks about my age, with the most unique features that I've never seen. A new experience. The tall, slender girl has copper colored hair and amber eyes that seem to glow out of their sockets. Her complexion is a flawless cream color. She is radiant.

"Class, this is Fern Inglewood. She is a new student," there was a gasp in the class somewhere. A new student was _very_ rare. If there was a new student, that meant that they did something to get removed from their district's school. "I assume you will welcome her with open arms and show her around to her classes."

The morning announcements then started over the intercom cutting Professor's announcement short. Fern started towards the back of the room, ever so gracefully, and was abruptly stopped by a body in the aisle. It was the bleach blonde, Gerran. Every school had it's jerk (who thought _way_ too highly of himself) and District 12's was Gerran.

"Excuse me you're in my way," said Fern. It sounded like a purr, hyptonic.

"It appears so. You should be glad. If you didn't already know, my name is Gerran. I figured you needed to be shown around. Glad I could help," said Gerran trying to be cool and mysterious by saying a mouthful. Ha. He's about as deep as a puddle of mud.

_I can't stand him._ I think. _But will she go for it? She'll have to be pretty desperate to fit in if she says yes. I wish I could warn her…_

She leaned in closer, putting a hand on his chest, and looked him straight in the eyes. "I fend for myself pretty well," she said with a smile, raising her knee. Then kneeing him in his shin, she walked away to her seat as he grunted comically. "I'll be on my way now."

She's tough like my sister. I looked then to see if the Professor had overheard. Apparently he had because he was trying to cover his chuckles by "coughing."

When the morning episode ended along with the announcements, the bell rang, sending me to start my day of school.

*** * ***

When school ended, I met up with Chrys to walk home. There waiting with him was my other close friend, Iris. She had her light brown hair in two braids on either side of her head. We began our walk home and decided to walk by Iris's house with her.

"I haven't seen you all day. I miss you" She was usually chipper. Her blue eyes were happy to see me.

"I know. This year I have hardly any classes with you guys. It's like they are trying to rip us apart."

"Did you see the new girl?" Chrysanth asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, she was in my homeroom." I replied.

"What is her name?" he asked still intrigued.

"Fern Inglewood."

"She seems nice." He stated admirably. Was Chrys crushing on her already?

"Strange, isn't it? A new student arriving at _this_ time of year. I wonder what district she was from. And why she moved here…" said Iris.

I could since a little bit of the sour grapes. She didn't like Chrys's admiration for the girl. I've always had a gut feeling that Iris had feelings for Chrys. I couldn't blame her, he was perfect. Almost. He made excellent grades, very much polite, and he wasn't a stranger to being referred to as handsome by girls at our school. Just, not my sort of guy. Just a friend.

"Yeah. I was thinking about that this morning. Like it matters, though. She's very…" I didn't have to finish. They both knew what I meant. "Anyways, I wonder about that too." _What could cause Fern Inglewood to arrive at the end of the school year?_

"Here's my house," said Iris. She said she'd see us tomorrow and went inside her home.

Chrysanth and I continued our walk home. When we reached our street, Chrysanth's went inside his house before me, then I went inside mine.

"Hey mom! I'm back!" I called as I came through the door.

No reply.

_Hmmm. That's odd._

I went to the fridge to get a drink and surely enough a letter was stuck to it. I pulled it off, forgetting my drink entirely and read it.

**Prim, **

**Sorry about leaving with such short notice, but I was called into town right before school let out. See you when I get home, **

**Mom**

That was even odder. Being called into town was one thing, but being called on such short notice at this time of day was another. I found myself worrying so I had to take a sip of my drink to cool myself down.

_I will just find out when she gets home. Or _if_ she comes home…_

I stopped myself right there. I had to stop worrying all the time. Katniss had always teased that I had such a big heart, it was my nature to be so worrisome. Was she right? Then I began to think about my sister as I finished my drink.

It seemed to me that _she_ was the one who cared the most. Always providing for us. Even before her earned fortune, _she_ was the one who spent most of her days beyond the Seam (a field at the edge of our house) hunting for food when we were living at the point of starvation. She told me about a little place there past the gates of the seam she called the Meadow. She said it was her favorite place to spend time with her hunting partner, Gale. Katniss told me she would take me there someday when it was safe so I could see. That day never came.

_Well, how about today?_ I thought, making plans in my head. _Mom's not here. Why not? I know I'm not supposed to go there, but most likely, I'll be back before my mom gets back._

I put my house key in my pocket, secured the house by locking the doors, then went. I was already mulling over the place even though I hadn't walked past the border of my yard, yet. My curiosity was burning as I began to remember Katniss's smug smile (which was odd because she hardly ever smiled) as she explained her adventures she spent there. I would finally get to uncover one of the many secrets that was my mysterious sister.

****************************************************************************

**It may sound like it's not going anywhere but it is. Next chapter (which I'll try to get up A.S.A.P) is for sure to be more.**

**:]**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey Guys! **

**I'm so sorry it is taking me so long! I was going to post today, but I left my yellow notebook where I was writing my story at school, and I wont be able to get it until Tuesday, so Tuesday is when I'll be posting again. I promise. Once again, so sorry for the wait! I'm mad at myself for being so irresponsible.**

**Just please be patient!**

**Phascination Phase**


	4. Forest Stranger

**Yes, it's **_**finally**_** Tuesday. And here is my next chapter, enjoy :]!**

****************************************************************************

Primrose- Chapter 3

"**Forest Stranger"**

Still in my electrified state, I approach the bob-wired fence. I peer up at the gate and my lively aura falters for a moment, and I am set aback by its greatness. Using my right arm that rests on my abdomen to prop up my left, I raise my hand to under my chin and begin to plot my entrance.

Observing what I have to work with, I realize it's not much and decide that getting through the gate is an impossibility. I start to turn away from my newly-found adventure, excitement shattered.

_There goes my only chance for something exciting in this life,_ I think to myself, exasperated.

Right before I come to a complete turn around, my eyes come across a pile of bracken that seems to be hiding something. Curiosity stricken, I flicker over beside the pile of bracken and rush to set it aside.

I gasped in delight.

Beneath the bracken shows a small opening below the fence that beckons me to go through it. I wonder, skeptically if my ever so clever sister has anything to do with this…? It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest. I get on my stomach, not caring much about how dirty my clothes will probably get from this, and I slip through the foot high hole in the gate. When I stand up, I take a glance over my clothes which seem to be in a pretty good condition. I gaze back through the fence and then at the woods, and a smile tugs on my lips. A full smile spread from cheek to cheek, I giddily skip to the edge of the woods.

Walking through the forest was such a thrill that I stayed longer than planned. As I examined animal prints embedded in the ground, and wondered what animal created them or where they were headed, and lingered by trees imagining how long they'd been there, time slipped through my unwilling fingers. I also enjoyed the musty smell here in the forest. It smelt fresh, but dirty all at once and I liked it, as I said. While I patiently explored the nature around me, the sun started to descend.

Getting too late was not something I had fit into my plans. Huh.

As the sky grew darker, I quickened my pace and began to loose the hope I had for finding the meadow. I tried not to worry about it, so instead I began singing quietly to myself while creating my own tune.

Singing was something that ran in my family. What remembrance I had of my father was vague, but I held to the memory of his melodic voice that soothed me as he sang me to sleep when I was a small child. Katniss's voice was just as nice, as it gave me chills. My dad and Katniss both had beautiful voices to share with the world. Never as bold about it as them, I never let anyone hear me sing. Not even Katniss or my mother. Well, Buttercup had a few times, but his opinion couldn't be heard so that's why it didn't matter to me much. I didn't sing in front of anyone. Because I was afraid. I could say what I was so afraid of exactly, but something about putting myself out in the open like so had me cowering inside. However, I did wonder how I would sound to others. Would they think I was bad?

I realized, as I was dwelling on this thought, that when I sang the birds never did. They didn't ever sing with me. So was I bad then?

_It doesn't matter,_ I think with relief. _No one will ever hear me sing, period._

That lone thought had me bursting into another song about a meadow. I became louder with my song as it continued, adding more words. Though it felt incomplete, this song, so I used my head to seek more words, making it harder to concentrate on anything else.

I went alongside a stream now and watched how the water flowed and I changed the melody once more, lowering it. I look ahead to see a break in the trees in front of me.

"Could this be the meadow?" I sung, gleefully and moved faster.

All at once the atmosphere around me changed. I abruptly cut off my song, sensing someone was close. I turned around, pausing quietly at a tree that I last had passed a few seconds ago.

All of the sudden, I saw two arms encircling me. Before I could react or protest, one hand smothered my mouth and I was forcefully thrust into a figure that toward over me. The figure -which was a man- then yanked me behind the closest tree and turned me around in his arms to face him.

"Just keep quiet," he insisted, hand still over my mouth.

_Like I really had a choice,_ I thought bitterly. I don't know who this guy thinks he is or what he's about. All I know is that in the short matter of seconds that I've known him, I _hated_ him!

"They're coming, shh," he instructed. I initiatively wanted to hit him and tell him to get the _hell _off of me, but the urged tone he pressed on me now kept my mouth shut.

A hovercraft now levitated on the other side of the stream seeming to appear out of thin air so instantly that if I were to have blinked I would've missed it. A latter hang down from it and a man started to climb down it holding something in his hand. But what was it? It was unrecognizable to me, but the man holding me hostage reacted to it in a way and pushed us deeper behind the tree's shadow where I could no longer see what was happening. So I closed my eyes to listen. My heart was pounding so loudly I was afraid the man with the foreign object would hear. Without breathing I continued to listen and I heard a low, buzzing noise followed by a few unendurable seconds of eerie silence, that hinted the hovercraft had gone. I opened my eyes and the guy that still had his hand wrapped around my mouth looked around the tree briefly. He let out a sigh of relief.

He then loosened his grip around my arm and mouth by a small amount and stood up with me still not letting me go.

"I'm going to let you go now," he told me calmly. Well, he wasn't the one who was forced behind a tree by a strange man.

"Stay calm, okay? No on the count of three, two, one," he said releasing me after on one entirely.

I remembered Fern, the new student, and how aggressive she was. I swiped my hand across his surprised face.

_What did he think I would do? Befriend him? Right._

He winced a little, his cheek only a little pink, as if I didn't just slap him with all of my might. He smirked, "A thank you would've been fine with me."

My blood was boiling under my skin as I glared at him. He was _actually _smirking. This guy had the _audacity_ to _smirk?_

I faced away from him to run home, and just as my muscles coiled to spring he grabbed my shirt.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said with a nervous laugh. Persistent not to give anything away about him, he covered his laugh with a mask of cool cockiness.

"Going home. What's it to you?" I hated him. It was so unlike me to hate someone so quickly, but he ruined my journey to the meadow by scaring me out of my wits!

"Hold on for a second," he said really sounding nervous now, reaching to grab my hand sensing right that I was about to run away.

I snapped my hand away. "Don't touch me," I threatened. I've never felt or sounded so hostile in all my 16 years of existence. I could feel my angry tears about to make a break through. I concentrated to not make _that_ slip.

He dismissed me with the wave of his hand, demeaning me. With a puff of harsh air blown from me, I turned on my heels to leave him, and walked -paced- away. I wasn't going to just run so quickly away from him. I would wait until I escaped his view.

Reaching about three feet away from him, and to my great surprise and fury, he roughly took my shoulders up to carry me. Oh now he was _really_ going to get it. I was protesting by kicking my legs in every direction. He grunted a few times then settled me on a log. He still held my shoulders in place.

I opened my mouth to scream and he, just as quick, clasped him hand over my open mouth. It didn't stop the sound completely, just muffled it. He waited till I calmed down enough to listen to him.

_I don't think he wants to hurt me right now, just talk. _

He removed his hand from my mouth, and attached it to my right shoulder just to be sure I wouldn't run away. My body faced him, but my eyes refused to look at him. I could feel his angry stare on my face and I heard him open his mouth to speak.

"Don't judge me too quickly. That would be a mistake you would regret. Now tell me what brings you out this far? Don't you know you're not supposed to be out here?" This statement made me look at him because he sounded so fierce. He had messed up, black hair that was as black as onyx. His eyes were a color that I've never seen in any other's that was a piercing violet. All his features went perfectly well together. I could see his eye brows furrowing in aggravation at me, which went well with his angry attitude.

"What brings you?" I asked right back. I wasn't going to answer anything without getting any answers in return.

"You first."

"Why shouldn't I be out here?" I challenged.

"Don't you know what will happen if you come out here and get caught?"

I shook my head.

"You become the Capitol's slave as punishment for treason. You could even possibly have your tongue removed, at that."

I let my poker face slip and gasped. "I didn't know that."

"I didn't think you did. So why are you out here, then?" He pressed.

Poker face returning, I made up something. "I've just always been curious about this place. So I decided, why not?" I usually felt guilty about lying, but now was not the time for guilt, and I compromised with myself that it was half true. "What about you?"

He dodged my question by asking, "Aren't you ready to go home? Your family is probably getting worried."

I had completely forgotten about my mother. Oh crap. Was she home yet? If she was, was she worried about me? Why did she have to leave so suddenly? So many questions now flying in my head that I had to remember where I was.

"Yes, I should get home now."

"Okay then, do you need my help getting your way back or will you manage on your own?"

I was confused. Was he a friend or an enemy? I decided I'd play it safe by saying, "I can find my way back."

"You probably want to hurry. It's going to get dark in about a half an hour." He could possibly be a friend. But a friend you couldn't trust.

"Will you be okay?" Darn my worrisome nature. Why should I care of this man's life?

"Yes, I've been through here a few times-" He stopped then. He knew he had said too much.

I turned and paced away quickly because one, I wanted to get home before it gets dark or my mother has time to find out where I was, and two, because I wanted to leave this wretched place that I would never come back to. I wouldn't become a muted slave for the Capitol. Yet, I found it strange that when that man told me I was making a mistake coming out this far and telling me of the consequences, _he _slipped by saying _he_ had come out here more than once. Did those consequences really exist? Or was he hiding something that he didn't want me to see out here? Would I come back?

So many of these questions sprawled out in my mind, it soon became overwhelming and I promised to myself that I would think about this after a good night's rest. I was already exhausted and in need of a shower as I reached the gate. I crawled back through to the other side of the fence, and without looking back I ran home. The night was pitch dark now, and the dark was no friend to me.

I gladly reached my home. I checked the door to see if it was unlocked and it wasn't. I sighed in relief. My mother still wasn't back yet.

I closed the door, and went into the bathroom to take a quick rinse off in the shower. It was soothing to my stressed muscles. After I was done with my shower, I decided against blow drying my hair, and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner for me and my mother for when she arrived.

When I was finished with our turkey salads, I then had nothing to do but wait on my mom to get home. I started to pace around the house. I was deliberating whether or not if now was a good time to start the habit of biting my finger nails. Before I could make the decision, the door opened.

"Mom? Is that you?" I called.

"Yes, Prim," my mother's voice replied. I immediately felt relief.

I stopped my pacing and ran to the kitchen where she was. I had a million questions. I'd start off with the first. "Why did you get called into town?"

"Prim, you might want to sit down for this."

****************************************************************************

**Am I rotten for ending it with a cliff hanger? Sorry, I just had to do it. But please review and tell me if it's good or not, because I'm not going to continue if I'm just wasting time. But I really enjoy doing this though, and I want to thank everyone for their sweet reviews and things because it's really inspiring to me!**

**Thanks so much ;]**

**Phascination Phase.**


	5. Questions With No Answers

_**Hello guys! This chapter has taken much thought, and if something doesn't make sense let me know! **_

_**PS- Sorry for the delay! Fanfiction (for some strange reason?) wouldn't let me log on for the past two days. Alas, here I am with the forth chapter.**_

_**: )**_

_**Here's Chapter 4!**_

_****************************************************************************_

"_**Questions with No Answers"**_

_**Recap:**_

"_Mom? Is that you?" I called._

"_Yes, Prim," my mother's voice replied. I immediately felt relief._

_I stopped my pacing and ran to the kitchen where she was. I had a million questions. I'd start off with the first. "Why did you get called into town?"_

"_Prim, you might want to sit down for this."_

*** * ***

_Oh no,_ was my first coherent thought. _Is she in trouble? Are we in trouble? _I gulped as I bent my legs to sit on the nearest chair.

"Prim, calm yourself. Nothing's wrong," my mother reassured. My stress let up some, but I remained tense. She continued, "Guess who's coming to stay with us this weekend?"

She sounded a little happier than usual. Then it suddenly clicked in my head.

"Katniss?!" I squeaked, bouncing in my seat, my worries vanished.

"Yes. She said she has some news to share with us. I have no idea what it could be."

_Who cares what it is?_ I thought. _Katniss is coming home for the weekend! _

"She also said she'd be bringing someone this time, so we have to clean up around here," wonder touched my mother's tone.

"Ok, great," I said and I really didn't mind cleaning at all when it was Katniss I was doing it for. Otherwise I despised the act. "Is that why you were called to town, then?"

"That's one of the reasons. While I was in town Mr. Topper offered me a job! Isn't that great?" My mom's face was completed with a real smile. An actual smile! I missed that smile as I hardly ever got to see it anymore, and it had me beaming.

Mrs. Topper owned the dairy farm in District 12. It wasn't fantastic, but being the only farm here, it got some profit. My mother being offered a job there was now the second greatest blessing in my life. My greatest blessing of all was Katniss's survival in the Hunger Games.

"Mom, that's great," I told her, ecstatic.

"I know. I'll be going to the farm tomorrow for a tutorial. I wont get home until you're out of school again, is that alright?"

This brought my thoughts back to the forest. I could go back tomorrow when she was gone. This time, I _would _find the meadow. I came up with plans The forest remained unknown, an undiscovered mystery in my mind, and I was instantly captivated by the thought of returning. I knew I shouldn't tell my mother about going there today. So I wouldn't. Even if the man with the unusual purple eyes in the forest could've been lying about the consequences, I shouldn't tell her. What if he was telling the truth about not supposed to be there and she never let me go back?

I couldn't stand for that.

"Yeah, it's fine. I don't mind at all," I told her. She stood up to leave, and I surprised her by giving her a warm hug. I heard her sigh then she held me too and stroked my hair. It had been so long since we shared a moment like this. Maybe things were starting to go right.

After our moment, we said our good night's. We I heard her bedroom door close down the hall, I looked at the clock and my exhaustion collapsed on me.

**12:09**

_Whoa. I've got to go to sleep unless I want to be late again._

That was way easier done than said. I easily snuggled into my sheets with Buttercup laying on my pillow over my head, and I was comfortable. I closed my eyes, and let the obscure night take hold of me.

* * *

I open my eyes. An endless blue sky. No clouds, just a clear sheet of blue that went on forever up above. Lying on my back, my arms resting underneath my head and my legs sat up, crossed. The grass was cool, perfectly flat, and covered with wild flowers. I was content, not a single worry entered my mind.

The meadow.

I joyfully began my song. Here in the meadow,the birds danced to my song but still did not join. The birds fluttered with me playfully, and my song went on and on. I was so filled with joy that I rose from the cool grass and danced along with the birds. I skipped to dance around the only tree in the meadow. It had many leaves on its branches, bright red berries hanging from its limbs, and it was very strong.

Luring me in, I reached for one of the ruby berries.

"You shouldn't do that, you know."

Suddenly a man appeared from behind the tree. Here, I wasn't alarmed by him and I calmly retrieved my hand to my side. My song continued, quieter though. The man had onyx black hair and intense violet eyes. He smirked at me. My song grew louder.

I looked up at the sky again.

Where did my sky go? In it's place was an orange fire set a blaze. Terrified, I looked away. I couldn't sing anymore, my throat was too dry. The man grabbed my cold trembling hand with his scorching hot one and spoke to me, fiercely.

"Come away with me."

*** * ***

My eyes shot open. My burning throat, relieved. It was still dark outside. I checked my green glowing alarm clock that sat on my nightstand.

**4:56 A.M.** it blinked.

I knew I couldn't go back to sleep now. I wasn't tired anymore. And how long would I sleep now anyway? Buttercup was still asleep, not shaken a bit. Instead of getting up, I lay in my bed for a few lasting moments.

It was the man from the woods. I knew it was. His oddly intense purple eyes and knowing smirk that he wore proved it. What he said, though, had me questioning.

"_Come away with me."_

He had said it with such fierceness. And why? Was he trying to protect me from the fiery sky? Did he want to run away? Why?

So many questions and none answered. And not just for this dream. I had questions for many things all centered around my previous trip to the woods. With an impatient person like me, a dilemma like this wasn't good. I wanted unravel these answers. And I _would_.

As this realization hit me, I decided to finally get up. The alarm clock now blinked **5:06 A.M.** and out the window the sky was gradually changing into morning.

I went into the bathroom and flipped on the lights.

_Ow._ The light's brightness made my eyes wince. My eyes were still accustomed to the darkness, but after my eyes were adjusted to the light, I opened them again, and looked in the mirror. My golden hair was unevenly wavy from my sleep because I let it dry on it's own, and I instantly regretted not drying my hair last night.

I didn't dwell on my bad hair day too long, so I brushed it out without care and went back to my room and got dressed taking my time. I wore blue jeans and a simple white button up shirt and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. When I was done getting dressed, I went into the kitchen and prepared a breakfast for me and my mom that consisted of toast, eggs, and goat milk.

The goat milk made me think of my lost goat. Lady. I missed that beloved goat so much. Not only was she a great asset to our meals, but she was my pet. I rescued her when I was twelve and I felt a sort of motherly attachment to her. Last year, she was infested with a disease that spoiled her milk and she soon died of from being so ill.

Later after my mom had woken up, we ate breakfast together without speaking. But when it was 6:15 I decided to leave early for school. I scooped up my bag for school and I told her good luck with the job and she wished me the same with school and then left.

The sky was brightening some, but it was still pretty dim.

I managed though, and walked to the end of the curb to wait for Chrys. It was still too early even for him.

As I waited, I opened my file of unanswered questions.

I started with the beginning of yesterday, and reviewed them all.

_Why did we have a new student arriving so late in the year?_

_What district was she from? _

_And what did she do to move here?_

_Was the man holding foreign object dangerous?_

_Who was he?_

_And what was it that he holding?_

_Why was Katniss coming home on such short notice?_

_What was her news she wanted to share with us?_

_Why was she bringing someone home with her this time?_

_And who was it?_

_Why did __**he **__hide me from the hovercraft?_

_Why was __**he **__in the woods to begin with?_

_Was __**he **__protecting me?_

…_Or was __**he**__ dangerous?_

_Why hadn't I ever seen __**him **__in District 12 before?_

_How did __**he**__ know so much about the forest?_

_Was __**he **__lying to me about the consequences?_

…_And why was __**he **__in my dream last night?_

_And most importantly, why was I so fascinated by __**him**__?_

I pondered this, sifting the different possibilities in my mind.

_Oh well_. _He's probably a creep. Who understands dreams anyway? Mine are always so random-_

"You actually beat me out here today!" Chrys boomed from behind me interrupting my deep thoughts.

Startled, I whipped around to face him.

"Gosh, what's your problem?! You nearly scared me to death!" I snapped.

He laughed. "That's payback for yesterday. What were you doing anyway? It sounded like you were talking to yourself." He laughed again.

I would have joined in his laughter but I was still recovering from the attack, slightly aggravated that he broke my train of thought.

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically, "You're so funny."

"It was just a joke, remember? Lighten up," he said sounding annoyed and confused. But, being the Chrys that I knew he followed it up with an apologetic smile.

"You're forgiven, Chrys." I assured him, truthfully. I didn't want him to think I was mad at him so I looked up into his eyes. I smiled as far as my cheeks could stretch, trying to make it genuine.

"Oh, well," he breathed. "That's good, then."

After a brief moment of awkwardness, we turned and left for school, this time dropping small-talk altogether, converting into complete silence.

*** * ***

"What's up with you this morning?" Chrysanth asked, breaking the silence as we arrived at the entrance of the school. "You seem really…" he drifted off thinking of the right word, "distracted."

He noticed? He was more observant than I thought, and I should give him more credit. Then again, we have been friends for such a long time… "What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems like you've been worrying more than usual these past few days, anyway. But this morning you've been in a trance." He sounded like he was nervous to say this. It used to never be this way, before… "What are you thinking about?"

Should I tell him? He was right on the dot about me being worried. But a trance? Really? I guess that's what it looks like from the outside. I _was _concentrating pretty hard. I'll just tell him about Katniss for now. I don't want him to think I'm crazy, regardless.

"Well, Katniss is coming home this weekend with some news. I guess I could be worried about that. Don't get me wrong, I'm very excited which you probably already know, but it's different this time."

"Different how?"

"She's bringing someone home with her." Now that you mention it, that _is _strange. Out of all the times she has come home, never had she ever brought anyone home with her.

"What is so different about that?" he asked.

"She hasn't ever brought company with her."

We were in the school now, and I was at my locker on the top floor putting my books in, but this time he followed me even though his locker was on a different floor.

"Different," he agreed. "But it's not so strange. Does she have a… boyfriend? If she does then she could be bringing a guy home. My older brother brought his girlfriend home all the time until they got married."

"I don't think she has a boyfriend. A lot less, getting married. Not Katniss." I firmly believed this, too. Katniss isn't built for marriage. She's too independent. And she constantly preached to me that she would never get married or have children with times like this. "Do you think it could be… bad news, then?"

We were standing in front of my homeroom class talking, and the bell just rang.

"Prim, don't worry. Just try to relax today. You're always constantly worrying," Chrys grinned leaving to go to his homeroom class. "Think about yourself for a change. See you later."

When he left, I said to myself, sighing, "I can't," and I unwillingly went to sit in my chair in Professor Wetstone's class.

*** * * **

Later in the school day, the bell rang for sixth period. Tired as I was, (I had just got out of Chemistry) I tried to shrug it off. I was on my way to my favorite class. Music Arts 101. The _only _class that's worth anything to me. I played piano and harp. I enjoyed playing them very much. I have never owned my own piano or harp, but I've been playing both at school since I was a kid. Learning how to play them took much patience and persistence, but now I play for mere enjoyment. It was my stress release.

I would come to school with my problems and stress that I usually carried, but when I began to play my music, it disappeared for a moment.

The harp was most difficult, yet my favorite. It was beautiful and elegant and I was the only harp player here. Almost the whole class could play the piano, some what, but the harp was wholly mine. I loved the feeling of my fingers gliding through the strings and even picking them was just as lovely.

I walked in to the music room and sat down beside my harp. I leaned back in my chair, though, closed my eyes for a moment of rest before class started.

After about five minutes I heard the door shut, and I opened my eyes.

Mr. Youngblood walked to sit in his desk in the center of the room. He was the choir director, music instructor, and also the only teacher that I liked. He acted like a real person, not an emotionless robot like most of the teachers here. This class was the one exception to the feeling of imprisonment at this school, and it wasn't just because of the instruments, Mr. Youngblood was… relatable?

"Okay class," Mr. Youngblood began, "Today we are just going to take it easy. Practice your individual pieces, and choir, follow me into the choir room for today so we can practice. The concert we will be performing in front of the Capitol will be in two weeks, and we are going to nail it. Any questions?" He paused for a second to give a chance for anyone's unspoken question to be answered.

"Okay, good. First, let me check the roll, then we can get started." He started with the long list of names. On down the list he went from A's to F's

"Marigold Foster?"

"Here."

"Primrose Everdeen?"

"Here."

He continued on. I closed my eyes again waiting until I could play my harp.

_I'm ready for a release…_

He continued on down the list.

"Kurk Howell?"

"Here."

"Ah, and this is our new student, Rowan Inglewood." He looked around for him. "Rowan? Rowan Inglewood? Are you here, Rowan?"

I opened my eyes at the room that had grown into utter complete silence.

_New student__ again? _

His name was Rowan Inglewood. I figure he must be Fern's brother or something of the sort, what with them sharing same last name and both new student's here.

I glanced at Mr. Youngblood's desk. There standing was a guy with his back turned towards the class as he was facing the desk. He must have been Rowan.

Finally deciding to face the silent room, Rowan turned his frame around granting our silent wishes.

He was tall, about 6'3. He had striking features, as his sister. Though not in the same regard, but still familiar.

He had messy, un-kept hair with dark strands falling in front of his gaze. He had beautiful, mystifying eyes that contrasted well.

His hair was black as onyx.

His eyes were piercing violet.

****************************************************************************

**A lot of question's right? Only I for-see the answers, haha! :P**

**Thanks for reading**

**:]**

**Phascination Phase **


	6. Who Are You?

**Hello good friends! : ) Nice to post again. I know, I know, it's been awhile. But I got of school Friday, and was kind of bored today so I decided why not? **

**Shout-outs! (Sorry for the delay)**

**Thanks to my reviewers: **

**Wesly (my friend's name is Wesley too!), honeysucklewaves, Rue101, justenoughluck, and AJLL. **

**And thanks Rainchecker for your splendid review. It made my day :]**

**I just want to give a ****MEGA**** shout-out to hungergamesfan51! Check out the stories they've written, as well! They are well written and are having to do with the Hunger Games world, so yea! Nice!**

**Thank you guys for all of the reviews, story alerts, and favorite story adds! I even thank the people that spend the time reading my story, too. **

**Back to the present…. (haha)**

**Here's a whopping Chapter 5. Enjoy! :]**

****************************************************************************

**Recap:**

"_Ah, and this is our new student, Rowan Inglewood." He looked around for him. "Rowan? Rowan Inglewood? Are you here, Rowan?"_

_I opened my eyes at the room that had grown into utter complete silence._

_New student again? _

_His name was Rowan Inglewood. I figure he must be Fern's brother or something of the sort, what with them sharing the same last name and both new student's here._

_I glanced at Mr. Youngblood's desk. There standing was a guy with his back turned towards the class as he was facing the desk. He must have been Rowan._

_Finally deciding to face the silent room, Rowan turned his frame around granting our silent wishes. _

_He was tall, about 6'3. He had striking features, as his sister. Though not in the same regard, but still familiar. _

_He had messy, un-kept hair with dark strands falling in front of his gaze. He had beautiful, mystifying eyes that contrasted well. _

_His hair was black as onyx. _

_His eyes were piercing violet._

****************************************************************************

"**Who are you?"**

I stared at him, almost rudely, my eyes accusing and filled with questions, though he wasn't looking at me yet. New questions immediately sprouted in my mind.

Is he following me? Or is that just self flattery? It's probably just mere coincidence. Did I really believe that? He probably doesn't even know who I am.

I _need_ to get a life.

So why can't I stop thinking it's not "just coincidence?"

Was he even in high school? I thought he would've graduated by now. He appears to be an adult, to me, what with how he carries himself. He walks strong, but slow and sure as if he knows just when the atmosphere is going to change.

"Well, Rowan, what can you do for my music class?" Mr. Youngblood interjected, interrupting the stillness in the room.

"I'm best at guitar," said Rowan turning back towards Mr. Youngblood. That's odd. No guitar players here. I've only seen guitars in pictures, but never in person. Was it a common instrument in his District?

"Really? Can you play anything else? Or sing even?" Mr. Youngblood asked persistently. He was always intrigued if anyone could play more than one instrument, especially if it was a rare novelty such as a guitar. I realized I was waiting for his answer as well.

"Yea, I play piano and drums, too. I prefer to not sing, just stick to instruments." Piano was common, yet again, but drums? There was only one other who could play the drums here though not well.

"Interesting! Would you mind playing one for us? I have a guitar in the closet in the back room, all it needs is a little tuning, and I'd love to hear how you sound," Mr. Youngblood invited excitedly, all but bouncing up and down hyperactively in his seat.

"Uh, sure. I have my own guitar, though. I brought it just in case." Rowan turned around and walked over to a chair that he was using to prop up his guitar. His guitar was black and he said it was "acoustic" and he sat in the chair at the middle of the room. He sat with his guitar ready and waited.

"Whenever you're ready," Mr. Youngblood urged.

Rowan gave a muted nod and began to play.

A gentle rhythm filled the air. As one of Rowan's steady hands caressed the guitar, the other held it's neck and his fingers moved to press the strings. It was a wonderful sight to take in, and undoubtedly got my full attention.

Hard to believe that just yesterday I saw him in the woods as a threat, and now here in the classroom playing guitar, he seemed so gentle and harmless.

Rowan's music started to end slowly, and when he was finished there was an applause. I didn't clap, instead I just sat there and starred him down. He finally looked up, and glanced around the room. And then his eyes met mine.

He went from glancing around the room to staring at me too. He looked generally shocked. Then he started to smirk.

"Superb! Could you have a piece ready in the next two weeks? We would love for you to play with us in our performance for the Capitol," Mr. Youngblood was jumping up and down in his seat now. There were murmurs of encouragement through out the class.

Rowan's eyes left mine and he turned to Mr. Youngblood to answer.

There was a pause. "I'll think about it."

"Okay that's fine, but we'd really love for you to play with us." Poor Mr. Youngblood. He was already sounding disappointed. But I knew he was still hoping.

I was too.

* * *

Through out the entire sixth period, I was distracted. I tried to focus on my harp playing and I couldn't. Instead of my stress release as planned, I grew more and more frustrated at my choppy harp playing.

I would always end up rushing through the song, picking too hard at the strings, or I'd get stuck on repeating the same verse over and over again.

This had never been a problem _before…_

But when I was granted by the bell ringing for seventh period, I was unusually excited to leave and was the first person out of the class.

I made my way to seventh period, which went very uneventful. Again, I was counting down the seconds of the clock to set off the bell, signaling the end of school.

* * *

"How was your day?"

I looked up as I was walking out of the doors exiting the school. It was Chrysanth and Iris standing there waiting for me. I'm guessing it was Chrysanth that had spoken considering the deep mumble in the words just spoken, versus Iris's bubble-y tone.

"It was…" I stopped trying to find the right words so I wouldn't give away anything," so-so."

"I thought it was very interesting," said Iris, implying more, "Did you see the other new student, Rowan?"

I sighed internally.

"Yes," said Chrysanth, he kind of looked annoyed, "I just got out of class with him. Though, the girls wouldn't shut up about him all day."

"Well, that's what I was going to say. He is so good looking!" continued Iris, gushing, "I think he's a senior though. He doesn't look like he's a junior… Have you seen him yet, Prim?"

What should I say? Yes, I've seen him, talked to him, hated him, dreamt about him, and at the same time I was secretly fascinated by him, all in a matter of twenty four hours?

I couldn't say that. They would have me committed. I decided to get a grip on myself and say something that would make sense.

"Yea I have music with him. He plays really good. The guitar, I mean," I said as nonchalantly as I could. I didn't even look at them, I just looked forward as if I were interested as to where we were walking.

"Well, what do you think, huh?" Iris pushed.

I knew what she wanted me to say, 'Oh he is so gorgeous, you think he's available?' but I couldn't say that. I would end up saying what I would regret later.

"He looks too old to be in high school," I managed to say without going on, trying to ride the nonchalant-horse.

"Oh. Well I think he's so handsome," Iris continued.

"Can't we just shut up about him?" Chrys said almost loosing his gentlemanly title.

"We had to listen to you yesterday go on about 'Fern Inglewood,'" Iris shot back at him.

"I just asked what her name was, not 'she is just so cute'" said Chrys curtly, clearly annoyed this time.

"Guys, just drop it," I said as we stopped in front of Iris's house.

"Bye, Prim," Iris said, purposely not saying bye to Chrys.

When she slammed the door, we continued our walk.

" 'Bye, Prim,'" Chrys repeated mocking Iris's girly voice. "Yesterday when I just asked what the girl's name was, it was Iris who said it was 'so strange_'_ that she arrived here so late in the year, and now she's going ga-ga over the girl's brother. Yea, it doesn't seem so strange anymore…"

"Really, Chrys, just drop it," I commanded.

It was a cold silent walk from then on, until we reached our road. Chrys turned around and stopped me from walking pass his house this time, and looked at me, his blue eyes boring into mine.

"At least you have enough control over yourself," Chrys said looking into my eyes, pouring blue into blue. "I can always count on you, Prim."

While he was looking at me, he looked like he was having some kind of internal battle in his head. Finally, with a long sigh, he turned away from me and walked into his house.

I watched him walk to his house until he closed the door, then I rushed home. I eagerly swung the door open, threw my bag down, checked the fridge for any sign of a letter -there was none- and left, locking the door behind me.

This time I ran there, and quickly scooted myself under the fence without stopping to catch my breath until I was well into the woods.

I slowed my run down to a walk. I was huffing and puffing, trying to calm my breathing, and I let my mind freely roam.

_Would I find the meadow?_

_Would __**he**__ be out here?_

_What was __**I**__ doing out here?_

I was oozing sweat now - being mid-May and fairly humid -, and I walked alongside the stream, again. I was…

Hot

Sweaty

_Thirsty_

So I got down on both of my knees, and knelt down in front of the running water. With out even thinking it through, I cupped my hands together and dipped them under the cool, clear water and brought it to my mouth, taking a sip. I sat there for a while taking a few relishing drinks, quenching the dryness in my mouth, and my thirst gradually became well replenished.

After I was done drinking, still I continued to sit on knees. I leaned my torso over the stream, positioning myself with my arms to look at myself in the water's reflection. What a mess. My thick blonde hair created even move waves what with running and the humidity, and my skin looked dirty with the drying sweat. So I splashed some of the cleansing water that the stream had to offer on my face, and ran some of the remaining water through my hair, smoothing it out.

I gave myself a second glance in the water. Not much of an improvement, but better. I twisted my hair around my neck and looked up from the water to across the stream.

"Hey," he grinned, with watchful eyes.

I was startled, no doubt, but something inside me told me he would be here somewhere, awaiting in the woods.

"Who are you, Rowan Inglewood?"

He lifted an eyebrow. "Who am I?"

I nodded once.

"I'm not sure of what you mean," he said, baffled.

"_Who _are _you?_ What are you doing here? And why are you following me?" I pressed.

"Whoa, hold on a second. Where did all of these questions come from?" he said amusedly, teasing me.

I decided to hold firm, and I just stood there across the stream from him and stared him down until he answered. Finally, he did.

"First of all, I'm not following you. And next, I don't know what you mean by asking me who I am, and what I'm doing here isn't any of your concern. I should be asking you what _you're_ doing here. Didn't we have this discussion yesterday?" He shot back.

Oh, he's good.

He's not following me. That was the only clear answer I got.

"What were you doing in my music class?" I asked him.

"I play guitar, if you didn't see me today. And it's not your music class, it's for anyone in high school." He answered, still baffled.

Another answer.

Rowan stood up on his side of the stream and walked across the shallow water, to come to my side. I backed up a little ways from him, and he didn't protest.

I needed to keep this up somehow, if I wanted more answers.

"You're really good at the guitar," I said, though it came out as a question.

Rowan's grinned stretched farther to one side of his face. "Thanks, I've been playing for a long time. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Well, it couldn't hurt, as long as I watched myself. I nodded.

"What's your name?" he asked.

He wants to know my name. "Primrose Everdeen," I said, then quickly added, "But I go by Prim." I couldn't stand to be called Primrose. It made me sound like I wanted people to think I was a flower or something.

"Okay, Prim," Rowan said, collecting that. "Why are you in _my_ music class?"

Touché. I guess I should've seen that one coming.

"Well, I've been in that music class ever since I've been in school. Since kindergarten." I said starting to walk around him. He followed.

"I mean, what all do you," he pressed.

"I play the harp and piano. Harp is my favorite, though. Everyone can play the piano, but I'm the only one who can play the harp." I said proudly.

"Yea, I saw you playing the harp today," he said amused again. Then he added after a few moments of us just walking, "I'm surprised though, why don't you sing in the choir?"

"What do you mean? I only play instruments," I said confused, "No singing."

"Oh, it's just…" I turned to look up at him, "ah, never mind."

"What?" I asked. "It's just…?"

"You can't get mad, but I heard you singing yesterday in the woods," Rowan said. "And I just figured you were probably in the choir."

Can't get mad? Is he serious? I was immediately embarrassed, and probably blushing. I had never sang in front of anyone. So what did I do? I just kept walking without saying anything, looking at my feet, trying not to give out too much emotion.

"You're not mad are you?" he asked, stifling a giggle.

When I didn't say anything, he asked again, but softer. "Are you?"

I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Okay, then 'as long as you're not mad' will you answer some more questions?" He asked with a much more playful tone.

I'm not exactly sure why, but somewhere in my mind I was flattered that he wanted to know more about me. I just waited for his questions, preparing myself. He didn't seem like a stalker.

"So, why did you come back today?" He continued.

I thought to myself. I figured I'd never get the questions I want from him if I don't give him any answers.

I opened my mouth to answer him

"We-," I was cut short, by a hand being clasped over my mouth.

Rowan's hand.


	7. Visitors

**Hola :] It's nice to be back!**

**Firstly, I'd like to apologize for leaving this story hanging for so long, but I'm also in high school and I was just making the best of it ;]. I'm also taking up guitar and I've been working on that a lot… anyways… thanks for not "shunning" me for keeping this story away for such a long time. **

**I tried to get this chapter up pretty quickly to make up for it, and I'm excited about this story… again. I'm starting to come up with other stories as well, which I might mention later on. **

**But anyways, here is your sixth Chapter!**

**Phascination Phase**

* * *

Recap:

"_Okay, then 'as long as you're not mad' will you answer some more questions?" He asked with a much more playful tone._

_I'm not exactly sure why, but somewhere in my mind I was flattered that he wanted to know more about me. I just waited for his questions, preparing myself. He didn't seem like a stalker._

"_So, why did you come back today?" He continued. _

_I thought to myself. I figured I'd never get the questions I want from him if I don't give him any answers. _

_I opened my mouth to answer him._

"_We-," I was cut short, by a hand being clasped over my mouth. _

_Rowan's hand._

* * *

Chapter 6

"_Visitors"_

I was then scooped up. Rowan carried me while running, until we were behind the big oak tree, which was about five feet from where we were originally standing. He crouched down behind the tree with me still in him arms. His hand still remained over my mouth.

Then he looked at me. He sat me down beside him, his hand still covering my mouth.

He placed one finger over his own mouth with his other hand as if saying "shh." I nodded once, understanding, then he removed his hand from my mouth.

Then I heard a few crackling noises sounding far from the other side of the thick tree, as if someone was walking on a few leaves. Their walking pace, face.

The sound was growing closer.

I quickly glanced up at Rowan for any signs. His face was turned up towards the sky with his eyes closed, and focused almost as if he were pleading. He appeared to be concentrating extremely hard. I was curious as to know what he was doing exactly.

But, I noticed something I had not fully noticed before. I noticed he had very prominent, angular bone structure that made up for a strong jaw, a straight nose, and nice cheek bones. He also had one of the most flawless complections I had ever seen. With the lit forest, he was glowing radiance.

Rowan's eyes opened once again and looked at me, meeting my eyes. Instead of looking away as a person usually would if caught staring at someone who was having a private moment, I continued to look at him with questioning eyes.

Then there was silence from the other side of the tree. Not the kind of silence you would usually appreciate, but the sort of silence as to where it was making your hair stand up on your neck. The only thing to be heard at all was the gentle stream.

Rowan tore his gaze from mine and looked straight into the tree.

It stayed like this for what felt like two minutes, then it sounded as if someone was getting up off of the ground on the other side of the tree. We listened attentively as the sound started tracing around the tree. Rowan put up an arm to cover my face as if he was… protecting me?

I held my breath, closed my eyes, and waited.

The footsteps shuffled and came to a pause. The footstep's sound then changed direction, back to the stream. It sounded as if they had left.

Rowan put up a warning finger and checked from behind the tree's shadow to see if they had really gone.

He let out one big gust of a breath, "They're gone."

Relief flooded through me and I breathed out, too.

Rowan stood up and walked around the tree. I followed, but first I stood up and checked to see if there was any unwanted dirt on my white shirt, but it seemed in nice enough shape so I went back to the stream.

I found Rowan bent over the stream in the same fashion as I was earlier, was rinsing off his face with it's water.

"Wh-who…?" my voice trailed off.

He stopped throwing water in his face and turned to face my direction. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Who was that? What was that" I tried again.

Rowan's eyes got a little bigger at my question then his mask returned and he turned to face the stream again. "Heck, I don't know," he said nonchalantly.

He would never give me any insight as to what he knows. I was quickly annoyed by him once more. _As soon as I was beginning to trust him…_ yeah right.

I was… even more annoyed at myself. He was only getting information out of _me._ I was always so naïve no matter how hard I tried. I have always been too forgiving, too trusting, and an over-thinker times 10.

"Huh," I said a few moments later, disbelief and annoyance clear in my voice. "I think it's time I start to be getting home then."

"What? Already?" He laughed.

"Yes, already."

I need to get home before my mom gets home." I told him which was true. Truth was, I was ready to get out of this forest, meadow or no meadow.

"Will you be coming back tomorrow … or ever for that matter ? Or do you think it's too dangerous?" Rowan teased. But I could sense something else behind his teasing.

I thought for a moment, but my thinking was interrupted by him pulling up shirt to dry his face. His abs were hard and toned, and his stomach muscles were visibly outlined. I couldn't help but do anything but _not_ look away.

He pulled back down his shirt, face dry, only to catch me staring… again.

"Well?" He asked a little bit more amused.

"Uhm, not for awhile at least. My sister is coming down for the weekend and I'll be spending a lot of time with her." Why was I telling him this information about my family? Again, I needed to be more guarded. I still wasn't sure if I could trust him.

He nodded his head in an understanding method. Then he started to walk a little closer to where I was standing until it looked like he was going to walk straight into me, but instead he walked right past me while brushing my bare forearm with his hand, but continued to walk past me only to lean upon a tree.

"So, when do you think you'll be back?" He asked again, amusement all but made his eyes pop out of his sockets.

_Be like Katniss. _I chanted in my head. _Be like your strong sister._

"Er… I'm not sure," I said. I saw he was about to ask me another question to quiz me about but I quickly added, " And I wont be sure until I come back. Sorry, but I have to go home now."

"You're saying-," he began.

"That's all," I added slyly enough.

I turned from him to head home. I didn't hear him move from the tree, and I turned just to make sure if he was still there and I caught him staring back at me with a surprised look on his face.

I smiled internally at his shock. I faced the trail once again, and picked up my pace.

Once I was far enough away so Rowan couldn't hear me, I began to laugh to myself at the previous situation.

* * *

As I walk up to the front of my house, I noticed a car outside of my house.

_We don't have a car,_ I think to myself, worry about to start in my head.

Then it clicks.

_But I know someone who does._

Without a second thought, I run straight for the front door. When I arrive at the door, I fiddle with the complicated door knob. Not to mention how sweaty my hands were from the previous humid day walk.

_Comon!_

Finally, I give another aggravated twist and the door flies open to my great satisfaction.

"Prim!" An excited Katniss says.

"Katniss! You came ear-," was all I could say before I got pulled in for an unexpected, but willing hug from my sister.

"Oh, my apologies," she giggled, then sets me down on my feet again, releasing me from her firm, but comforting grasp.

After she set me back down, I glanced her over. Goodness, she was such a beautiful girl. With her long, silky black hair. Though this time instead of in a braid, her hair was gently sweeping her sides. Her gray, expressive eyes were twinkling with happiness. Her hands remain on my shoulders as she looks at me from the floor up, as well.

"Wow, you are growing up Prim," Katniss sighed, as if she didn't belief it.

"Thanks, you look very nice yourself," I compliment her back. Then I wrapped my arms around her one more time.

After our embrace, she motions for me to come in, as if she had been the one to invite a guest inside her home.

"Is mom still not home yet?" I ask her.

"No," she said. "She is still at work, I believe."

After a brief moment of silence and sitting on the sofa, Katniss begins to talk again.

"Prim," She speaks, sternly this time. "I have to show you something. Well, more like some_one._"

I nod my head at her for her to go on.

She opens her mouth to continue, but is interrupted by someone walking down the hallway.

"That's him," she says quickly.

Katniss rises off of the sofa to go greet whoever is walking down the hallway. I stand up to join her.

Then, a tall, bulky man walks through the door. His golden hair and build are all familiar to me. I've his face on television, in pictures Katniss brings home, and also have heard of him at school numerous times.

"Primrose, I would like you to meet Peeta Mellark," Katniss introduces. "Peeta, this is my sister, Prim."

Peeta looks at me, and I smile warmly at him. He returns the smile with one of his own.

"Hello Primrose," He says to me, holding out a hand. "It's about time we've met. Katniss talks about you at least once a day."

I put my hand into his and shake it lightly.

"Yes, I hear about you all the time, too," I reply. His smile grew larger at my response.

I'm not sure if Katniss noticed, but I watched as his eyes flickered quickly to her and then back to me.

* * *

"So Prim, what have you been up to since last time I was here?" Katniss asked.

We were all seated around the kitchen table as our food sat on all of our plates. Mom had joined us now and was sitting beside me. Katniss and Peeta were sitting side by side, at an unusually close proximity.

After I swallowed a bite of food, I answered, "Nothing really…" My answer definitely sounded drifted. Enough for Katniss to notice, if no one else did.

She winked at me slyly. Neither Mom or Peeta noticed her winking at me, as they were all too busy looking at the food in front of their faces.

"Mom?" She asked.

Mom looked up from her plate to answer her daughter. She smiled again.

"Well, you know I got the job down at Toppers. That went well today. I'm so glad I'm finally starting over," all this was said with a smile. After a pause she continued, "What brought you here early?"

"I'm glad you came early," I added to that.

Katniss giggled.

"I just couldn't wait another day, and I guessed that you two could use a surprise. So I figured why not? Peeta was ready to meet you two as well."

"Glad you could join us for dinner, Peeta." Mom said.

She threw the spot light on Peeta right as he was placing a whopping bite of food into his mouth. He struggled to get his food down as quickly as possible, then he coughed to clear his throat before speaking.

"Glad to be here," he smiled. "It's about time I've met you guys. Katniss talks about Prim nearly everyday, so it feels like I already know you somewhat."

Peeta said to me genuinely, with just a twinge of nervousness, "It's nice to finally have met you."

"You too," I replied, trying to sound just as genuine. Then I turned my attention back to Katniss.

"You haven't told him anything too embarrassing about me, have you?" I asked jokingly.

"Of course I have," she joked back. "I'm sure to fill him with 'Prim's most embarrassing' daily."

There was a knock from the kitchen door that led outside.

Katniss said already rising from her seat, "I'll get the door."

_Who could that be?_ I wondered silently.

Katniss walked ever so smoothly over to the door and opened it. There on the other side of the door was a tall frame that towered over Katniss, signifying that it was a male. Because of the darkness in the night, it made it almost impossible to see who the male was from the other side of the door.

Katniss gasped audibly.

"Gale?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that!**

**And I hope that surprised you, as it should have. **

**I wonder why Katniss brought Peeta? **

**And I wonder what brought Gale to Katniss's door?**

**Any takers?**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Phasination Phase**

**PS: Review ;]**


End file.
